gleefandomcom-20200222-history
One of Us
One of Us 'is a song that is featured in the season two episode Grilled Cheesus. It was originally sung by Joan Osborne on her album ''Relish. This song was performed by New Directions at the end of the episode. The kids were initially not allowed to sing religious songs but Sue (who saw the performance and was moved by compassion), said to Will that the performance could continue. Lyrics '''Tina: If God had a name, what would it be And would you call it to His face If you were faced with Him in all His glory. What would you ask Him if you had just one question Finn: And yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah, God is good Yeah, yeah Finn and Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn and Rachel with New Directions:: What if God was one of us Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make His way home Tryin' to make His way home. Kurt and Quinn: If God had a face: Kurt: What would it look like? Kurt and Quinn: And would you want to see? Kurt: If seeing meant that you would Kurt and Quinn: Have to believe Kurt: In things like Heaven Kurt and Quinn: And in Jesus and the Saints and, all the Prophets. Finn: Yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah, God is good Yeah, yeah Mercedes and Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Mercedes, Finn and Rachel and New Directions: ''' What if God was one of us '''Finn and Rachel and New Directions: Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make His way home. (Mercedes: Home) {C {C Tryin’ to make His way home {C Back up to Heaven all alone {C Nobody callin’ on the phone (Mercedes: Phone) {C ‘Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome Finn: {C Yeah, yeah, God is great {C Yeah, yeah Finn and Rachel: {C God is good {C Yeah, yeah Mercedes, Finn and Rachel and New Directions: {C Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Finn and Rachel and New Directions: ' {C What if God was one of us ('Mercedes: One of us, was one of us) {C Oh just a slob like one of us (Mercedes: Just a slob like one of us) {C Oh just a stranger on the bus {C Tryin' to make His way home (Mercedes: Tryin' to make his way home {C {C Just tryin’ to make his way home (Mercedes:' Tryin', Tryin' to make his way) Just like a holy rollin' stone (Mercedes: Holy rollin' stone) Back up to Mercedes, Finn and Rachel and New Directions: Heaven all alone Finn and Rachel and New Directions: Just tryin’ to make his way home Tina: Nobody callin’ on the phone ‘Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome Trivia *One of two songs appear with White Uniform,First this songs , second Fix You *Same appear on Episodes 3 , Grilled Cheesus , Fix You on Asian F *Same showing this songs & Fix You on The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion *Same appear on Titles Episodes is Unique name. (Asian F & Grilled Cheesus) Charts Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px|One Of Us (Extended Version) Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4